100 Años
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Después de años de haber estado en Vocaloid, Len comienza a cuestionarse del significado de sus acciones, de sus deseos y de su dirección en la vida, para después mirar a su hermana, y darse cuenta de lo que todo puede significar para él. Fanfic de reflexión para quienes tengan dudas, algo meloso, leer bajo su propio riesgo.


Cien años

* * *

Siempre te dio miedo, ¿No, Len?

Siempre sentiste miedo de esa negra posibilidad que se encontraba dentro de todo lo que llenaba tu día a día, pero el verdadero temor latente no surgió sino hasta que viste tu vida desde otra perspectiva.

Fue una sola pregunta, simple, que te hicieron el día de tu cumpleaños numero dieciocho: _"¿Cuánto quieres vivir?"_ Preguntó uno de tus amigos, tu ni siquiera recuerdas bien cual. Muchas fueron las respuestas dadas por muchos de los miembros de la fiesta que se celebraba ese día en tu casa, pero una sola fue la que tu diste: "Lo suficiente" Dijiste hábilmente, como si aquella fuera la más sabia de las respuestas, sin esperar a que Luka te preguntara en manera aun más perspicaz algo que realmente no esperabas _: "¿Lo suficiente para qué?"._

La respuesta obvia habría sido declarar tu definición de felicidad, lograr ser el más grande músico de todos los tiempos, o lograr encontrar una buena esposa. Pero el asunto fue más allá de eso. No pudiste contestar en ese momento. Ese fue el detonante, pero ya desde antes te sentías de la forma en la que esa simple situación te puso: comenzaste a cuestionarte si es que valdría la pena vivir todos esos años.

¿Qué tenías que te hiciera vivir? Tenías una carrera musical que te ilusionó por los primeros años de tu adolescencia, pero tan pronto como el primer disco salió a la venta, te diste cuenta de que la ilusión del mundo musical se había desvanecido. Nadie había apreciado tu contribución artística, y la mayor parte de las canciones habían sido de Miku. Habías quedado relegado a un lado, apartado de la luz de la cual querías tanto formar parte. Pero tu adorada hermana Rin te contentó, te hizo ver cual era la desventaja de tener esa clase de fama. Miku era famosa, si, pero era acosada en mayor medida, además de que la gran adoración que la gente le tenía era más por apariencia, ella vagamente sabía tocar más de un instrumento, y ni hablar de sus conocimientos en la materia.

De alguna manera te hizo sentir mejor por eso, pero el resultado fue contraproducente. Te hizo cuestionarte acerca de lo que significaba el estilo de vida que habías elegido, si es que la música debía de ser lo tuyo. Cierto era que habías hecho suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir manteniéndote durante un buen tiempo, no con lujos, pero si lo suficiente como para poder vivir sin necesidad de pasar hambre o de carecer de un lugar en donde vivir. ¿Pero había una satisfacción en vivir sin ejercer? ¿Había algo bueno en una vida de mantenerse sin necesidad de hacer algo más que vivir de la nada?

No, por supuesto que no, sabías que no había nada peor que un desempleado que vivía mantenido. No querías admitirlo, pero quizá eso provenía de tus padres y tus abuelos, quienes te dieron todo lo que necesitabas, ganándolo por su trabajo duro y su esfuerzo, por lo que tu no podías hacer sino demostrar que todos sus sacrificios habían valido la pena, y en un giro inesperado de las cosas, y siempre seguido por tu hermana adorada, decidiste entrar a estudiar una carrera a la par de que continuabas tu desesperanzadora carrera como un Vocaloid. Algo simple, contaduría, manejar números te satisfacía al inicio, era natural que lo hubieras elegido.

Pero tas haber estudiado durante un tiempo, te percataste de que Vocaloid no duraría más, de que aquello que habías estudiado te serviría para sobrevivir. Te diste cuenta de que tendrías que alejarte de la posibilidad de ser grande dentro del mundo de la música, y dedicarte solamente a aquello que habías estudiado como un plan de reserva. Y de allí surgió la angustia y el miedo, de pensar que podías haber hecho algo grande con la música, pero que no lo habías hecho, y quedarías condenado a una vida común y corriente, como un hombre asalariado, como uno más del montón que siempre habías visto con la fortuna de no haber sido como ellos. La vida, la única vida que vivirás, se iba a convertir en ese caldo de monotonía del que siempre huiste.

Intentaste pensar en la forma más positiva posible, al principio, suponiendo que trabajar un tercio de cada día por los siguientes treinta años no sería tan mal, que jubilarte a los cincuenta te dejaría mucha vida por delante. Pero el sentimiento de haber perdido tu juventud en un trabajo te carcomía por dentro. Tratabas de pensar en lo afortunado que eras por tener un talento, por tener algo que te hiciera subsistir, en comparación de aquellos que no tenían nada, que tenían que trabajar dos tercios de sus días para poder sobrevivir en países lejanos y menos afortunados. Pero si el caso era de compararte, ¿Por qué no compararte con quienes lo tenían mejor que tú? Esas personas que en sus vidas trabajarían, que serían felices viajando y disfrutando de vacaciones, ya fueran estrellas de cine, músicos, o políticos.

Luego, abandonaste toda comparación, te diste cuenta de que había gente con todo en la vida, pero que seguían perdiendo esta, suicidándose al entrar en espirales carentes de sentido, mientras que había gente pobre que podía ser feliz sin necesidad de tener la gran cosa. Entonces… ¿Por qué tu no podías sentirte feliz?

Comenzaste a cuestionarte que sentido tendría la vida para todos quienes vivían en este mundo, ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida para un niño que trabajaba doce horas armando celulares? De alguna manera, el mundo debía de moverse, esa era toda la inspiración que te hacía justificar el trabajo de millones alrededor del mundo. ¿Pero acaso la vida era solo eso? ¿Eso era todo para lo cual ese Dios o esa fuerza natural los había puesto en el mundo?

Podías disfrutar de un trabajo en cortos periodos, de entender números, de sacar deducciones, de entretenerte con las matemáticas que eran todo un mundo de posibilidades. Pero al final, aquello era solamente lo que el humano había creado para si mismo, para su propia entretención, sin un motivo más allá que el de solucionar sus propias inconvenencias. Y quizá eso era también el arte, todo lo que habías apreciado y para lo cual habías trabajado, no era más que una forma subjetiva en la que el humano se expresaba, sin un propósito más allá que el de perderse en el tiempo, entre las millones de otras cosas que existían en un mundo atareado por el interés y la eficiencia, que al final, como todo lo demás, terminaría acabando tarde o temprano, ya fuese con la aniquilación propia, o cuando el tiempo mismo acabara con todo.

Ese fue el punto más profundo… cuando pensaste que a tu edad no te quedaría mucho más de vida, y que de esta vida mucho se iría en el trabajo, y que incluso viviendo esta vida al máximo… todo se acabaría el día de tu muerte, cuando ese instante final, tu conciencia y todo lo que vives, se perdería en la nada. Dejarías de pensar, de existir, de recordar, pues la muerte era de esa manera, nada te aseguraba que existiera una vida o una existencia después de esta, y no valía de nada esconderte en el agnosticismo para superar este temor.

Como era de esperar, aquello te ocasionó depresión, ansiedad, pensar tanto no era sano, y menos cuando eras forzado a desvelarte y madrugar. No tenía sentido tratar de forzarte a pensar algo que no tenía solución, y aun así, allí seguían esos pensamientos, como ideas violentas que deseaban torturarte con su inutilidad para cualquier cuestión en la vida. No tenía sentido estar vivo y contemplar así la muerte, y aún así, esta volvía como tu eterno Zahir, te hacía sentir culpable no disfrutar de la vida tan limitada que tendrías. Y ese pensamiento era el que te paralizaba del miedo.

Tus amigos lo notaron. Kaito te hizo salir un par de veces con él y con Gakupo, y encontraste más pesado que nunca sus actitudes adultas tan distantes a ti, aunque Piko te daba buenos ratos de conversaciones. Hablar con Meiko, Luka y Miku de vez en cuando te alegraba, las dos primeras entendían un poco más de todo el asunto de lo que podrías esperar, aunque Miku siempre tenía soluciones prácticas para todo, tal como lo era no deprimirse simplemente porque sí. Las envidiabas, a todos ellos los envidiabas, porque no tenían que sufrir lo que tú, no tendrían que pasar por la duda y la angustia de todo ese proceso de pensamiento que te había sepultado en un punto sin retorno. Los envidiabas, y a la vez no le deseabas a nadie en el mundo que pasara por lo mismo que tu. Incluso el Maestro, siempre tan violento y objetivo, lo explicaba todo tan simple, podías ver en sus ojos la misma depresión que tu tenías en ese momento, pero reducida a una simple memoria en el olvido tras años de abuso de sustancias, drogas, violencia y desencanto, como un simple cascarón vacío que de alguna forma se movía para sí mismo, guiado por el temor y el humor negro.

Pero esa persona quien realmente te ayudó, Len, es esa de quien siempre cuestionaste la existencia. Cuando te preguntabas porqué habías venido a este mundo, siempre te habías sentido como un extra, algo aparte de aquello que iba planeado, y eso era porque no habías venido solo.

Rin te miraba siempre que te sentías así, y tu la alejabas de ti, porque sentías que ella era tan cercana, que de estar cerca de ti, se contagiaría ese mal que tanto te agobiaba. Cada vez que pensabas en lo corto de la vida, temías pensar que ella tendría una vida tan corta como la tuya, como si estuvieran atados a la desgracia. Esa pregunta, la cuestión del tiempo que se tenía que vivir, ella la había respondido con facilidad: _"¡Quiero vivir tanto como Len!"._ Una actitud tan alegre… y tu correspondías alejándola de tu lado.

No fue hasta que estabas rendido, en uno de los pocos días libres que tenías, y que desperdiciabas sintiéndote en la miseria, que ella llegó a tu lado, mientras te recostabas sin dormir, con el cuerpo tenso y sin humor, que ella llegó y se sentó a tu lado. Viste lo hermosa que era, solo en ese momento comprendiste que aquello que te había dado ilusión tantos años atrás era ella, una ilusión irreal de poder ser más que un simple hermano en su vida. Ibas a buscar una excusa, alejarla nuevamente, o mentir para que no se preocupara, pero ella leyó tus ojos, y más que nada, leíste los suyos.

" _Len… sé muy bien como te sientes…"_ dijo como si supiera muy bien lo que estabas pensando, pero sin que tu creyeras que con una sola mirada ella hubiese penetrado a tal profundidad de tu subconsciente.

" _Es que he descansado muy poco… los exámenes y las tareas me tienen agobiado"_ trataste de cubrir tu mirada para que ella dejase de penetrar, para que se alejara y viviera su vida en felicidad, mientras que tu te quedabas hecho a un lado, olvidado.

" _No creo que sea solo eso, hermanito"_ tomó tu mano, y tu corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, y comprendiste su sinceridad _"Yo también he pasado por eso, ¿Te preguntas si es que vale la pena estar vivo, si es que no sería más fácil dejar todo el mundo si es que no puedes lograr tu sueño más añorado?"_ No era exactamente eso… tu no habías pensado en el suicidio, pues la idea misma de la muerte te aterraba, era más una idea que daba ya lo mismo, morir ahora que morir en cien años, quizá daba lo mismo.

" _Si, creo que si… es algo así"_ solo necesitaste esas palabras para admitirla dentro de ti, y sin darte cuenta, comenzaste a llorar lentamente " _A veces me pregunto… para que venimos al mundo… para que servimos aquí si al final nada va a valer"_ Lo resumiste de la mejor manera que podías, todos tus temores, todas tus ideas, quizá de la mejor forma que existía, todo lo demás desembocaba de allí, y no esperabas a que ella lo entendiera, pero aún así, solo decirlo, te hacía sentir mejor.

Y sin decir nada, como si hubiera tenido ese lejano pensamiento tuyo, a la par del tuyo, de que ninguna palabra serviría, ella se giró, se acercó a ti, y te abrazó por el torso, pegándose a ti, como en esas añoradas tardes en las que dormían en la misma cama, esas añoradas tardes que causaban un dolor en ti porque jamás regresarían, esos días en los que podías ser feliz, sin temor al futuro, solo disfrutando aquello que tenías en el día a día.

" _Yo no sé por qué vinimos al mundo, Lenny"_. Nadie podía saberlo, de ninguna forma, pero sabías que a ella no le pesaba decirlo como a ti pensarlo _"Pero sé porque quiero estar en este mundo… para estar a tu lado"_ dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y te veía a los ojos, tan llorosos como los tuyos, y ajustaba su abrazo alrededor de tu cuerpo, respirando tranquilamente sobre tu boca. Y de pronto, sentiste su calidez de manera distinta, al corresponder su abrazo, la sentiste tan cerca como nunca antes.

Tu corazón comenzó a latir con tranquilidad, las lágrimas salieron a mayor velocidad, y esa tensión irremediable, abandonó tu cuerpo, ahora solo sentías tranquilidad, relajación, y el calor del cuerpo de tu gemela a tu lado, como si fueran dos piezas rotas que de pronto estaban completas. Y por ese instante, por ese solo instante en mucho tiempo, un pensamiento alegre te golpeó: Te diste cuenta de que ese amor que sentías por Rin, un amor correspondido, valía la pena. Valía la pena el existir si es que podías amar a alguien así, si es que tu vida la tenías que pasarla al lado de alguien que fuera ella. La amabas más que a ninguna otra cosa en este mundo, y eso hacía que todo tuviera forma.

Luego de eso, juntaste tus labios con los de ella, en un beso que habrías deseado profundizar más, pero que la inexperiencia los hizo a los dos separarse rápidamente. No obstante, ella acarició su nariz con la tuya, como si nada malo fuera a pasar. Ella había correspondido a tu amor, pues ella también te amaba de la misma forma, Len, y aunque pensaras que el tiempo sin haberlo dicho hubiera sido tiempo perdido, sabías que de ahora en adelante, cada día valdría la pena viviendo con ese amor.

Permanecieron más tiempo hablando, diciendo más sentimientos, alejándose del temor, viendo las cosas de manera positiva, quizá yendo demasiado lejos. Ella te contó sus deseos e ilusiones para una vida juntos, y tu respondiste dándole lógica y forma a esas ideas. Ella quería volar, y tu construir. Ella quería una casa grande con árboles, y tu calculabas el tiempo a trabajar para comprarla. Ella quería una familia hermosa, grande, de al menos tres hijos, y tu pensabas en la genética y en adoptar. Ella quería vivir cien años a tu lado, y tu tenías miedo de que la muerte los separar. Pero al final, al estar abrazados de esa forma, te percataste de algo simple, y se lo tenías que decir: _"Sabes, Rinny, no sé vayamos a vivir sesenta años, o vayamos a morir mañana"_ dijiste como si retornaras, pero no lo hacías _"Solo sé que, si vivimos cien años, cada día de esos cien años, pensaré en ti"._ Y tras decir esto, la besaste de nuevo, ahora más rápidamente, pero con cariño idéntico al del momento anterior.

Aquella fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos. A la mañana siguiente, los dos partieron caminos tras haber pasado juntos la mañana, se volverían a ver en la tarde, pero de mientras podrían conversar a distancia. No obstante, al salir a caminar tu solo, miraste el cielo, los árboles y los edificios, y notaste la belleza de la que la ansiedad y la depresión te habían cegado, y notaste que todo estaba bien, siempre que Rin siguiera existiendo, porque ese amor que tenías por ella era lo que le daba sentido a todo.

Y todo comenzó a tener sentido de nuevo. Tu trabajo ahora valía la pena, pues con aquello podrías alimentar a tu futura familia. La música tenía sentido, pues era algo que disfrutabas, y eso la hacía importante. Todo se organizó como una pirámide, en donde la base era el amor por Rin, por tus padres y tus abuelos, tus amigos y tus futuros hijos. Dejaste de tener lástima y envidia por las vidas ajenas, pues la demás gente sabía como hacer para ser felices. Aunque existía gente malvada en el mundo, querías pensar que no te harían doblegarte ante nada, que sin importar que te arrojara la injusticia, tus eras el dueño de tus sonrisas y de tus lágrimas, y que los días malos y los días buenos podrían venir por igual, solo había que concentrarse en hacer que siguieran viniendo, en no perderse en el camino.

Habría más dudas adelante, más temores, incertidumbre, y deseos que no se podrían cumplir. Pero no te volverías a sentir alejado del suelo como en aquellos tiempos, mantendrías los pies en la tierra, y la mente en ese mismo objetivo de siempre.

" _Puede que la vida sea corta, que sea un suplicio muchas veces"_ Pensabas para ti mismo mientras retornabas a tu casa en esa tarde de invierno, cuando anochecía a las seis y media de la _tarde "Y puede que después de que se acabe no haya nada, pero en lo que dura… que buena vida va a ser"_. Y con este pensamiento entraste a tu casa, encontrando a tu gemela relajada en el sofá, dándote la bienvenida para hablar y conversar alegremente.

Así es, Len, como decidiste aceptar la mortalidad, y decidiste aceptar la vida a la par, pues todo tiene que tener un final, tu vida, el mundo entero, el tiempo y el espacio, inclusive yo quien te habla ahora, que voy más allá de todo lo anterior, tendré un final. Aceptaste que solo tendrías una, y te diste cuenta de que solamente el amor era suficiente para vivir, el amor por tu hermana, por tu única amada, el amor por tu familia, el amor por la satisfacción al trabajo, y el amor por tus pasiones y tus gustos. De eso se compone la vida, mi querido Len, y aunque haya tragedias, también hay alegrías, de otra manera, esta no tendría sentido.

 **Pero Len, mi querido hijo de la creación del amor, no creas que esta vida que tienes será el final, retornarás a mi, tú y tu hermana, y yo los abrasaré a los dos, y sabrán que ya no habrá mal al cual temer; dejar este mundo de placer y dolor no es tan aterrador como suena...**

* * *

Notas finales: Muy bien, jamás había escrito un fanfic tan persona, que tocara áreas tan profundas de mi propio ser. Creo que todos hemos sido Len en cierto momento de nuestras vidas. Lo digo porque las crisis existenciales son comunes, para todos nosotros. Una persona no es más especial por pensar que no las tiene o por enfrascarse demasiado en ellas, son algo que surge naturalmente. En este caso, quería ejemplificar los sentimientos que he tenido al iniciar este nuevo trabajo que tengo. Quería ejemplificar el temor por la falta de un objetivo, por una dirección en la vida. A veces nos preguntamos ¿Cuál es?, cuando la verdadera pregunta que nos debemos de hacer es ¿Qué haría si lo supiera? ¿Lo seguirías al pie de la letra, aunque fuera algo que odiaras? Y si es algo que te gusta ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez en lugar de preguntar algo que nunca sabrás?

Para muchos, y lo digo en serio, el sentido de la vida es el amor y la familia, por eso hay gente que da su vida por sus hijos y por sus familiares. Otros, como es común hoy en día, se enfrascan en el trabajo, lo encuentren ideal o no para sus vidas, y otros más se enfrascan en sus gustos y pasiones. Hay otros más que buscan un motivo mayor, y entran en la religión, y Dios quiera, por irónico que suene, que sea una de las religiones que acepta que el mundo es podredumbre pero que creen que después de la muerte hay algo mejor, y no una de esas que quieren cambiar el mundo a su ideal por la fuerza.

De eso va esta última frase en negritas. Cuando le presenté el fanfic a unas amigas, me dieron mensajes de apoyo, pero una me preguntó si es que esa frase constituía el inicio de una nueva saga, y yo con pena y vergüenza, tuve que admitir que no. Esa frase representa la religion, y de una forma muy personal, mi religión. Me criaron bajo las enseñanzas de la Iglesia Católica Romana, y voy a admitir que sé que muchas de las historias bíblicas son mitos, mitos que incluso con toda su falsedad, yo adoro desde un punto en el que sé que son mitos. No obstante, me han ocurrido cosas, a mi y a mi familia, que me hacen pensar que no puede simplemente no haber nada después de la muerte. Claro que sé que la muerte es el final, que todo termina allí, pero de lo que hablo, no es del "saber", es del "creer". Por más ilógico que suene, por más en contra del sentido común, no podría vivir sintiendo que somos una nada en el vacío del universo, y les puedo asegurar que si ustedes tuvieran crisis de ansiedad como las que yo he tenido, esa idea les mataría. De hecho, la frase en si, es de una canción de Black Sabbath que habla justamente de la vida después de la muerte. Adoro a Black Sabbath, Tommy Iommi, un gran guitarrista, es también un hombre de religión, aunque no ha ido a la iglesia, se considera a si mismo católico y cree en Dios, quizá de una forma más personal.

No quiero criticar las creencias de nadie, por eso mismo está en negritas, porque puede ser tomado como algo apócrifo al resto del fanfic si es que eso lo desea el lector. Tampoco creo en la eternidad como tal, como dice el fanfic, todo tiene un final.

En fin, Rin y Len para mi son un perfecto del uno para el otro, son las dos mitades de un todo. A veces pienso que esa es una gran ventaja, nos encontramos tan divididos y solos en el mundo, que es difícil creer que encontraríamos a alguien para amar. Pero lo tenemos, podemos amar a nuestras familias, a nuestra pareja, a nuestra vida misma. La vida se trata de encontrar que amar. En lo personal, Rin representaría mi yo anterior, el ser que era miserable, pero que se aceptaba en el mundo como tal, intentando levantarse y hacer lo mejor posible, sin sentir que debía algo a la vida, mientras que Len es mi yo de ahora, con temor y con dudas, que busca sentido, sin darse cuenta de que siempre ha tenido sentido la vida.

Con respecto al título, si, este es un fanfic para celebrar los 10 años de la vida de los Kagamines :D pero el título en si es también una referencia a una canción de Pedro Infante; una vez con mis abuelos, puse esa canción en mi laptop, y mi abuela la recordaba con mucho amor y apreciación. Eso fue en el centésimo aniversario del nacimiento de Pedro Infante, y aquello me hizo entender como el amor que transmitió en su música seguía en vida dentro de mis abuelos, y ellos me habían heredado ese amor a mí, y yo se lo heredaría a mi descendencia.

Con respecto a mi persona, el fanfic anterior que subí, podría hacer creer que ya estaba bien del todo, pero la verdad es que he seguido algo mal. Ya dije que maduré la vez anterior, y si, maduré bien, el problema es que la ansiedad me introdujo en una crisis existencia, en donde ya no puedo dejar de cuestionarme si es que hacer tal o cual cosa tiene sentido. Lo peor de todo, es que esa clase de cosas ya están fuera de mis manos, porque por más que me he convencido de que todo estará bien, ese horrible sentimiento no se va. Pero ahora sé que eso es más psiquiátrico que psicológico, porque al tomar unas pastillas que me recetaron, dejo de preocuparme por todo eso. Al principio las pastillas no me hicieron efecto hasta después de haber resuelto y madurado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el daño me lo causó el trabajo nuevo, las desveladas hasta la 1 am, las madrugadas a las 4:30 am, los largos periodos de diez horas sin más que una comida, los largos e innecesarios viajes de ida y de vuelta de una hora (aunque antes de entrar a trabajar los puedo disfrutar, porque me gusta viajar), y el sentimiento de estar desperdiciando mi vida allí, me han hecho sentir así. Me sirvió al inicio, si, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a mi familia, y de lo que quería para mi vida, pero ahora solo es una terrible molestia, y no quiero ya ni siquiera pensar en ello.

En fin, espero que este fic halla ayudado a alguien. Deseo que todos quienes tengan depresión o angustia lo puedan superar. La vida es bella, trabajar en algo que te guste es satisfactorio, no te sientas mal por tus gustos, disfruten el ahora, vean al futuro sin obsesionarse con él, y aprecien el pasado sin desearlo demasiado.

Les deseo una buena vida.

.

.

.

* * *

BYE_.-

P.D.: Editado para que la frase final no provoque dudas. En esta semana que pasó, he resuelto muchas dudas y muchos temores acerca de lo que hay tras la muerte, y he logrado superar mi miedo a esta. Aun existe el temor a que las cosas acaben de pronto, como en un accidente o la violencia, pero no a que todo termine, no puedo creerlo de esa manera.


End file.
